I Like You The Way You Are
by Chrysanthemum3
Summary: (one-shot, I think) Kagome's and Inuaysha's thoughts right after the #2 Inuyasha movie. BEWARE OF FLUFFINESS!!!


I Like You The Way You Are  
  
By Chrysanthemum  
  
Summary: (One-shot, I think) Kagome's and Inuyasha's thoughts right after the #2 Inuyasha movie. BEWARE OF FLUFFINESS!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I like you the way you are  
  
When we're driving in your car  
  
And we're talking to me one on one   
  
what you've become . . . ."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sighed again for the umpteeth time. She and the others, which included Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha, were just resting from the last youkai that attacked them, and were at once looking more Shikon shards. She remembered the cry of Inuyasha wanting to be a full-fledged demon.   
  
"After Inuyasha's human form gets trapped in the mirror, there's no way that Inuyasha can ever be a hanyou again," were Miroku's words when they were fighting the Princess Kaguya of the Heavens. "I will grant your wish," intoned Kaguya, who was, at the time, trying to convince Inuyasha to become her servant.   
  
Kagome had been sure that Inuyasha would have become a full youkai, until Miroku gave her some advice, and she followed it. She still remembered the kiss. Kagome touched her lips, feeling the tinglying feeling sweep over her. She had felt completely safe in Inuyasha's arms, trusting him not to harm her, and remembering to return to a hanyou once more. She had felt so safe in his warmth that she didn't ever want to let go.   
  
But . . . .Kagome sighed. Inuyasha doesn't feel the safe way at all. So what if he returned the kiss? He did the same to Kikyou, although I think he meant it at the time. He still probably hinks I'm Kikyou, abd still loves her . . . . Kagome's head dropped even further. "Hello!" a quite angry voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"This is no time to be spacing out. We gotta find the rest of those Shikon shards!" Inuyasha yelled into her ear. Kagome turned her dull eyes up to look at Inuyasha. "Yes," she said dully, and returned looking at her lap. He absolutely has no feelings for me at all. All he wants me to do is to gather all the Jewel shards for him so he could turn into a full-fledged demon, and defeat his brother Sesshomaru, so that he could be the most powerful demon alive! she thought mournfully to herself. And to get rid of Naraku once for all . . .I'm just a tool for him to get him what he wants! It's not fair . . . ..Why can't I just go back to my own time and just pretend he doesn't exist? She answered the obvious.  
  
I can't . . . my heart would just break from the pressure of keeping it a secret . . . . Her head lowered even more. I'm just going to do what he wants, she said to herself, and then probably, in time, I'll forget him, and I'll have nothing else to worry about. But she knew that that wasn't true. Yet she refused to be Inuyasha's lapdog and hunt the Shikon shards with him.   
  
Inuyasha blinked again. He arched an eyebrow at Kagome. "Hello? Anyone home?" he knocked on her head. No response. "KAGOME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, Kagome's head snapped back, and her livid, angry eyes glared at him. "What?" she snapped at him. Inwardly, Inuyasha sneered, Keh. He had been a little worried about the girl after they had defeated the Princess Kaguya a while back.   
  
She kept spacing out, and sometimes, she seemed like nothing could shake her awake, and nothing could penetrate that steel boundary she put between them. . . . He had lost he ronce, after all. Instead at being pierced by an arrow that Kaguya aimed at his heart, Kagome had jumped between and got shot instead. It was like having his worst mightmare come true.   
  
Kagome had been in danger of dying from other times, but this time, he had seen a loved one shot by an arrow meant for him. He had thought he had lost all happiness in the world. Wait a minute . . . .did I just think that? I don't NEED her! Yet his entirely body had screamed with agony as he watched the slow seconds count down as Kagome close eyes for the last time. It also made him rethink his wish for a full youkai. Are what the others said true?   
  
Those brief statements he brushed aside that they told him . . . .were they true? What if he will really hurt someone after he turned youkai? What if he hurt Sango, Miroku, or Shippou? But what if he hurt Kagome??? He knew he would never forgibe him for that. He brushed aside Kagome, and jumped back to where Hachi and Miroku were. I don't know what is between those two, but did I just experience Inuyasha spacing out? wondered Sango, as she looked at the girl behind her.   
  
Kagome's eyes were closed, and she looked as if she had sensed something. "What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku said, who had also seen the look on her face. Kagome looked surprised, and then shook her head. "I sensed something a while back," she called back. "I sensed something wrong a while back, but then it disappeared." Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Wolf youkai blood," he growled. He glanced at Kagome's shocked face.   
  
It must be Kouga-kun, she thought to herself. He must have been hurt! "Is it Kouga-kun's blood?" she said tentatively. Inuyasha growled at the wolf's name. "Keh," he said, and turned away. Kagome, in turn, said to Sango, "Sango-chan, can you turn back to that clump of trees there?" Sango smiled, nodded, and led Kirara back toward the trees that densely covered the forest.   
  
Upon landing, she saw Kagome spotted Kouga, who was lying down on a stump, apparantely resting. His forehead, knees, arms, hands, and legs were all scratched up, and some of the gashes looked really severe. As she got closer, to her surprise, Kouga disappeared, and was replaced by a large snake youkai, whose gigantic fangs gleamed in the sunlight.   
  
  
  
Kagome gasped, and tried to get away, but was not quick enough. The snake easily grabbed one of her arms, and she dangled several yards in the air. Suddenly, Inuyasha urst through the trees, and cried, "Kaze no Kizu!" The atrack caught the snake demon off guard. Unnoticed, Kagome crawled from under it, and ran up to Inuyasha.   
  
"Arigatou," she said shyly. Deftly, Inuyasha pushed her out of the way. "Get under!" he yelled over the noise of the withering snake, not noticing her comment. "The Shikon shards!" Kagome cried over the racket. "It's in the tail! The rattle!" Inuyasha smirked at the snake, who had recovered from the attack.   
  
"You're mine," he growled, and let loose his attack. "Bakuintsu!" (I think I spelled it wrong, gomen ne!" It went straight for the snake. The snake youkai dodged it, and succeeded, but, unfortunately, its tail didn't. The snake hissed in agony as it was blasted apart from the force of the attack, and admist the heap of the snake youkai, lay one shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Inuyasha picked it up, and handed it to Kagome, who stored it in the small jar around her neck. Miroku and Sango stood in the distance, watching them. Miroku turned to Sango, and seemed to be talking to her. Suddenly, a SLAP! echoed to them. All of them sweatdropped. It's worth it, Miroku thought to himself as he rubbed the red imprint Sango made on his face. Shippou fell in the mud, laughing. "You'll never learn!" he crowed.   
  
"One more step closer to becoming a full demon! I can't wait!" Inuyasha sneered, and rose to join the others. "Inuyasha," a voice interrupted him. Inuyasha turned around, annoyed. But her face stopped him from yelling at her. She was quiet, her face a mask. "Do you really want to become a full-fledged demon after we collect all the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" she persisted. Inuyasha hesitated, thinking back before Kagome got shot by her own arrow.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I like you the way you are," Kagome persisted. Inuyasha scoffed. "Becoming a full-fledged demon will make me more powerful!"  
  
"But aren't you powerful enough as you are?"  
  
"No, not enough. I need to defeat my brother Sesshomaru and it is not enough. Iy was never enough. . . . "  
  
"I like you as a hanyou. Why can't you just stay that way?" (Those are the wrods I made up. I keep forgetting the real words. Please forgive my typing. It sucks I know . . . )  
  
"You won't understand . . . . ."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I don't know," he said finally. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell a stupid girl like you!"  
  
"Who are you calling stupid!?" Kagome's eyes lighted up in anger.   
  
"Why are you always butting in my business?"  
  
"I just want to know! What if you changed your mind at the last second?!"   
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku sweatdropped. "There they go again," they said in unison. Then, suddenly, a scream cried, "Sit!" A loud crunch followed.   
  
"I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
(END)  
  
Chrysanthemum: Fluffy. . . I think. How do you judge it? I KNOW, my typing sucks. Please, tell me all the mistakes. I know there are many. (sweatdrops) Anyhows, I was thinking of doing a Sango/Miroku fic. Too bad that my firsyt Inuyasha fic was a one shot. . Ah well. Please review. Onegai!? Arigatou! 


End file.
